Finding Revenge
by Meridias
Summary: After the story ends, what becomes of Inigo? And does he take up Wesley's offer to captain the pirate ship Revenge?


Finding Revenge

As Wesley, Buttercup, Inigo and Fezzik rode into the sunset, Inigo couldn't help but think about Wesley's offer. To be a pirate. Oh that would be some fun there, and there was even good sense to do it, he had just completed his life's goal. The six fingered man had gotten what he deserved and there was nothing for Inigo back in that city. No, he had to accept. Being a pirate would suit him. He was a master of steel, and he had a rapier wit to challenge, yes, he knew he was the right man for the job.

"So Wesley, I couldn't help, but think about your offer..." Inigo began as the four were cantering down a winding forest road.. "It would seem to me, that I have been given a once in a life time opportunity, and I can't help, but thinking that if I don't take it, I will regret this decision of mine for the rest of my pitiful life.."

"However." Wesley interjected. "If you take the job and become my replacement, you will have more wealth, women and wine than you could ever believe to possibly have doing any other job!"

Wesley had a good point Inigo thought. He sat there in his saddle watching the road bob up and down with the horses shoulders, as he dreamt of the possibilities. He, Inigo Montoya, would be an infamous pirate lord! Everyone would tell tales of his blade and journeys for years to come, even if they were, of course under his alternate persona: "The Dread pirate Roberts". He couldn't help, but already feel flattered at the thoughts of what people might say about his deeds.

"Wesley. I have decided that I will do this, I will take up your mask and swing my sword against the innocent until the day I die."

"Do you swear it?" Wesley piped.

"I do."

"Really?"

"On the memory of my father, Inigo Montoya, I swear this to you."

"Inigo, I want to come with you, I wouldn't want you to get squished by any other giants while you're gone. Besides, I have taken a liking to you since we met Vizzini." Fezzik said in his deep, man voice.

"Then it's settled, you go to the revenge with my mask and outfit and claim you are Roberts. I think from there your resourcefulness will insure you enough" Wesley exclaimed. It was then settled.

Inigo rode along Fezzik at full gallop as they quickly raced along the final stretch of rode to the "Secret Reef" Wesley had told them of. Before departing their company, Wesley had told them where he instructed the pirates of the ship "Revenge" to wait, ever since he had come to get Buttercup which had been sometime now. Wesley had seemed very assured however that his men were still waiting for him.

The two men slowed to a stop as they entered the mouth of a wide cave, and let the darkness envelop them as they left their horses outside and went in. Inigo was invisible in the dark with his new attire, even Fezzik the giant he was couldn't be seen in the catacombs that surrounded every crack of vision. Inigo felt like a blind man as he felt his way along the cave wall, with Fezzik in the rear.

"Inigo, I'm scared. Are you sure this is it?" Fezzik asked.

"Wesley was adamant on his directions, I am sure this is the Secret Reef. It has to be." Inigo explained, but in his mind knew Fezzik may be right. However he also knew that these were the worst pirates in all the sea and they would burrow deep away from any sight of people to insure secrecy and comfort.

Continuing along he soon saw a light in the far distance, he saw it bounce along the damp grey-blue walls and illuminate stalagmites and stalactites, making the scene of a dragons mouth opening into doom. Fezzik and Inigo nodded at eachother and proceeded. Once they had climbed into the dragons mouth they saw that the light was a ship docked along a reef of rock.

The room they were now in had a high ceiling covered in shadow, and then the bottom was filled with deep black water. It seemed globe like in shape and the only thing that stuck out from anything else was a large shi[p with black sails and skulls, and crossbones. It could only be Revenge.

Inigo thrust his hand forward to stop Fezzik, then pointed out the ship. Fezzik nodded stupidly at him, and the two creeped along the invisible perimeter, watching their step and above all watching the ship as they closed in. Inigo could see partying , which consisted of dancing, drinking, brawling, dining, jumping and above all these things, just a merry good time. He could hear the cling of swords, the bump of tankard against tankard, "Arghs." And "Yars.", and the gentle rocking of the ship in the empty waters.

Inigo bid Fezzik stop then slithered over the the boarding ramp keeping unnoticed. Then, alone, he stepped up the ramp looking confident and natural. Suddenly the moment they all looked to see him the commotion abruptly ended.

"Hello there, The Dread pirate Roberts has returned!" Inigo announced drawing his father's unparalleled blade. The pirates just stared unconvinced. Inigo felt sweat form on his brow and he began to regret chasing this dream.

After a silence, one of the pirates chuckled and rose his brow at Inigo. "The pirate Roberts? The nastiest pirate to sail the sea? The greatest swordsman to ever walk the wide world? The scurviest washrag to ever call himself pirate!" The man barked again, and again in question, but Inigo only nodded as strongly as he could "Yes. I am he."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy. Except for one thing." The man let on. Inigo felt his body shake bit as the twenty or so pirates drew near. "The cap'n ain't a Spaniard!" He yelled and with that many things began to happen at once. For one thing the man standing directly in front of him was suddenly kicked in the face by a monstrous Fezzik launching from atop the mast. After that everyone turned their blades on Fezzik and Inigo propelled himself into the battle that ensued.

With a quick spin Inigo disarmed two men and parried others attempting to cut him down. Then like a dancer flung himself in a weaving fashion past quick flashes of silver and large moshing bodies bumping along the ship. Once he was away from his pursuers he ran to the nearest wall and bounced off it with a foot, catching the rail above and bringing himself up to where the wheel of the ship was. From there he could see Fezzik brawling three of the biggest pirates on the ship by himself. The rest of his enemies ran up the stairs on either side to kill him.

"Father bless my blade and guide it against, and through the men who pursue me! Let me win this battle for the glory of your spirit!" Inigo roared, as he dodged a dagger that glanced his ear after leaving its owner's hand. From there adrenaline overtook him and in a spinning frenzy he attacked his pursuers ferociously and gracefully as one by one they fell to his sword and lay in submitted heaps. Inigo tried his hardest not to kill any of the pirates, but it was difficult considering there were many of them, and only one Spaniard to fight this battle.

As he battled on he was cornered against the side, and his cloths had been thrashed by some close calls of the chaos. Inigo persevered trying to gain leeway against the overwhelming odds. Anytime he fought on, they fought harder and he was fatiguing quickly. Even a wizard of the sword could not fight this many men forever! Finally, when he thought it was his end he found an opening. Inigo dived into a slide and flew along the slick planks until he was through the legs of his opponents. There he met up with Fezzik who was done with his own fight. There they stood with only ten left to fight, half done.

Inigo was tired, but showed as much strength as he could to impress the pirates and bring morale to his heavy breathed friend. The pirates looked as though they would charge when one of them yelled, " Stop! I have just realized, that maybe the Dread pirate Roberts was a Spaniard! Think of it. No one else could fight so well as to defeat ten pirates alone. Also, look here at this giant. Only Roberts could defeat such a man into submission of slavery." The pirate explained to the others.

Suddenly the pirates cheered in agreement! Inigo was stunned, was this a trick? Fezzik laughed near him sounding surprised too. The pirates walked closer to them and put out their hands. In welcome to Inigo and Fezzik.

"Welcome back Roberts." They all said.

That was the beginning of a new story for Inigo and Fezzik. As they stood in the dark of the cave, surrounded by sweaty pirates, they could only think of rum and the ship that was still swaying powerfully from the battle previous.


End file.
